


Poke

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [156]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Michael, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff, Gen, Michael keeps poking Dean, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael keeps poking Dean. Dean is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke

“Poke.”

 

Dean closes his eyes and reminds himself to breathe deeply. He _really_ wishes that the eldest archangel would stop picking up every single one of Lucifer’s bad behaviors.

 

“Poke.”

 

Dean sighs. Generally, a well-timed glare is enough to have Luce scurrying off to find Gabe, but Mika is the most stubborn creature he’s _ever_ met and there is simply no stopping him. (To be fair, Dean hadn’t tried all that much. He’d considered yelling, but he hadn’t wanted to make the archangel cry, and he’d thought about leaving the room, too, but he hadn’t wanted Mika to feel rejected. Asking him nicely hadn’t worked, though, and neither had scooting over, changing chairs, or begging.)

 

“Poke.”

 

“That’s it,” Dean decides, reaching over to lift Michael up and deposit him on his lap. The archangel squeaks and looks up at him, betrayed, but Dean just purses his lips. “No more poking,” he orders, shaking his finger at the now-pouting angel.

 

Several minutes pass, and neither of them move. Then, Michael leans forward and nuzzles him. “Snuggle,” the archangel says.

 

Dean’s heart melts. “Yeah, Mika. All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
